


Samuel at night

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Samuel overhears Oliver and Elio's balcony conversation
Relationships: Annella Perlman/Samuel Perlman, Oliver & Elio Perlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Call Me By Your Name (CMBYN), Call Me By Your Name ⇨ Armie Hammer / Timothée Chalamet, Call Me By Your Name ▶ Oliver / Elio Perlman, call me by you name, cmbyn





	Samuel at night

Elio’s dad at night

Samuel stood at the window of the bedroom breathing in the night air. Annella was still in the bathroom doing whatever magical ablutions made her smell so enchanting before bed. He could hear the sounds of his teenage son Elio and the handsome grad student Oliver talking in quiet tones.  
He lit a cigarette and drew the fragrant smoke into his lungs. He could not hear exactly what they were talking about but only the tone of their voices. It was the tone of love. Had his son fallen in love with the handsome stranger? He couldn't say he was surprised because during the selection of the grad student that was to spend the summer with them, Oliver's picture kept appearing on the top of the stack and he couldn't help but notice Elio was always nearby. When the final selection was made, his son did the "Elio spin" a gesture his son has done since he was two, whenever he was excited or pleased about something.  
Samuel had watched their relationship develop over the past weeks and he was almost sure that it was not going to happen. There was a tension between Elio and Oliver since the trip to the lake to see the recovered statue. Not an outright assault but this simmering cauldron of avoidance between them. That all changed on the night of the dinner party with their gay friends.  
The next morning Elio had been overly demonstrative at breakfast and even though he was wearing dark glasses, he could see Elio watching every move Oliver made through their dark lenses.   
Annella was finished in the bathroom and joined him at the window. "Beautiful night my love. Are you ready for bed?"  
"In a minute. " he replied.  
She moved away from the window and he heard the squeak of the bed as she laid down. How would he console his son after Oliver went back to the states? What would he say? That thought weighed heavily on his mind as he put out his cigarette, joined Annella in bed and slid into her welcoming arms.


End file.
